Enfin
by LoveTwilight4
Summary: Bella une jeune lycéenne se trouve irrévocablement attiré par son nouveau professeur/ancien élève Edward qui est aussi le frère de sa meilleure amie Alice. Lemon -13ans.
1. Chapter 1

**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Bonjour c'est ma première OS alors dite moi la vérité. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci on se retrouve en bas.**

PDV ?

Bella était dans sa chambre entrain de penser à Edward. Rien que le fait de penser à lui, elle frémissait de plaisir. Mais lui qui ne voyait qu'en elle une autre petite sœur. Bella connaissait Edward depuis qu'elle avait 4 ans lorsqu'elle a rencontrée Alice Cullen en maternelle. Petite, elle trouvait Edward déjà magnifique et mignon mais à cet âge rien ne lui importait que d'être amie avec Alice.

A 13 ans, elle commença à comprendre ses sentiments pour Edward. Elle l'aimait ?! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, surtout que lui avait alors 17 ans. Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble avec le groupe, Alice et son petit ami Jasper qui était aussi le meilleur ami d'Edward, Rosalie, sœur de ce dernier et petite amie d'Emmett qui avaient 17 ans et lui 18 ans, puis elle. Edward ne se comportait jamais mal avec les filles. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille.

Puis elle découvrit par Alice qu'Edward n'osait pas sortir avec d'autres filles à cause d'elle et Alice, pour ne pas les gêner et aussi dû à leur âge.

Lors de ses 15 ans, elle attendait Edward qui revenait d'un voyage à Londres. Elle avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses parents et la famille Cullen-Hale. Elle et Alice avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents de les laisser aller en boîte avec les autres. En voyant Edward arrivé, elle sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Il la prit comme d'habitude dans ses bras et il baisa son front.

Tellement heureuse, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne. Puis elle la vit, blonde, grande avec son sourire moqueur et ironique sur les lèvres.

- Tanya, je suis la petite amie d'Edward, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son torse.

Ils se sourirent. J'étais sous le choc mais j'essayai de ne pas le montrer sauf que tout le monde le vit sauf Edward. Elle sentit son cœur se briser.

À ses 16 ans, Bella rencontra Jacob Black. Ils s'entendent à merveille. Quelquefois, Jacob arrivait à lui faire oublier Edward. Mais malheureusement pour elle, plus le temps passait et plus Edward s'éloignait d'elle. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus.

Puis elle apprit qu'Edward avait rompu avec Tanya. A partir de là, Bella ne faisait que penser à lui. Tellement frustrée, elle décida de perdre sa virginité avec Jacob. C'était bien, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas exceptionnel comme ce que lui disait Alice avec Jasper.

PDV Bella

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?! Criai-je.

Bon alors je résume, je suis Bella et j'ai aujourd'hui 18 ans. J'ai rompu avec mon petit ami Jacob cet été. Et je suis plus que frustrée. En plus, à la rentrée j'ai su qu'Edward était revenu définitivement et comment ? Et bien devinez ! Non, Edward qui est mon fantasme personnel est mon nouveau prof de Maths. J'en revenais même à vouloir mon ancien prof, Mr Banner. Penser à Edward me fait perdre la tête, je dirais même à me faire mouiller mon string. Je suis sérieuse, vous devriez le voir.

- Bella descend sinon tu seras en retard ! Cria ma mère René du salon.

- Oui m'man j'arrive.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, et descendit. Mes parents et les parents d'Alice, qui nous laissaient leur maison, partent pendant une semaine en voyage pour se reposer. Je fis la bise à Esmé et Carlisle pour leur dire au revoir et eux me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire.

Après je partie avec ma vieille Chevrolet chez les Cullen. Arrivé, je trouvai Alice sur le porche à m'attendre.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu es trop sublime ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLY ! Cria Alice.

J'avais mis une robe bustier noir avec des escarpins noirs et rouges.

- Merci Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison. Tout le monde me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Puis Edward descendit. Il était à couper le souffle comme d'habitude. Les yeux écarquillés, il me déshabilla de haut en bas. Je rougis.

- Ferme la bouche Eddy ou tu vas avaler des mouches, dit Emmett.

A ce moment-là, je déteste Emmett ! Et je pense que c'est pareil pour Edward vu son regard.

- Joyeux anniversaire et tu es magnifique Bella, me dit Edward.

Voilà un string de foutu.

- Merci.

La soirée était superbe. Emmett m'offrit un livre de Jane Austen, Alice une heure de shopping gratuit dans des grands magasins, Jasper 2 billets pour un concert de piano et Edward un pendentif or et argent avec une pierre précieuse et le bracelet qui vient avec.

- À moi ! Cria Rose.

Elle me tendit une grande boîte. J'ouvris et souris.

- Merci Rose, c'est super. Je me levai et la prit dans mes bras.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- C'est des sous-vêtements Victoria, tanga, string et même des menottes, dit Rose fière d'elle.

Edward recracha son coca et toussa. Je me levai et l'aidai. Emmett et Jasper avaient les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? Dit Jasper encore sous le choc.

- Non hors de question, dit Edward en colère.

Et cela me mit en colère de même que les filles.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Alice.

- Parce qu'elle est trop jeune, dit-il.

- Et alors, après tout elle n'est plus vierge, dit Rose.

- Et puis désolée de te dire ça Edward mais j'ai même des sextoys, puis je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, dis-je.

- Waouh ! Edward ça fait quoi de savoir que l'une de tes élèves utilise des sextoys, dit Emmett.

Edward était trop sous le choc pour répondre. Après cela nous partîmes donc en boîte. On avait une table pour tous. Je partie danser avec les filles. Mais sentant d'autres gars me coller, je me sentais petite. Puis je vis Edward menacer un gars qui commençait à être un peu trop collant.

- Merci, dis-je.

- De rien, et il me fit un sourire.

Puis je le tirai contre moi, j'étais surprise moi-même de ce que je venais de faire. Mais Edward au contraire se colla encore plus contre moi. Nous dansâmes l'un contre l'autre et suite à un changement de musique, Edward se mit derrière moi. Je commençai à avoir chaud. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et je bougeai les miennes en même temps que les siennes.

Ma respiration commença à augmenter. Edward sentait mes cheveux et me collait de plus en plus contre lui. Je pouvais le sentir tendu contre moi. Putain de merde! Je le sentais si dur, que mon string ne valait plus rien. Puis la chanson s'arrêta et Edward se décolla de moi, et parti. Je rejoignis les autres. Après nous partîmes. Les autres partirent dormir.

- Euh Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

- Oui, dis-je alors que mon cœur allait exploser.

- Euh.. je vais te changer les draps car c'est Alice qui devait le faire mais je pense qu'elle a dû oublier, dit-il.

- Ok, dis-je déçu.

J'attendis 10 minutes, puis pensant qu'Edward avait déjà fini je parti dans la chambre. Je préparai mes habits et parti à la douche. Je pris une douche chaude pour détendre mes muscles de ma frustration, mais rien. Vraiment trop frustrée je sortie de la douche en serviette et alla jusqu'à ma valise et je pris mon sextoy.

Je sentis comme un mouvement derrière le rideau. Mais je suppose que je devais être fatiguée. Je fis tomber ma serviette et partie m'allonger sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux et pensai à Edward. Je commençai par me caresser les seins, en roulant et pinçant mes tétons.

- Humm…

J'étais tellement excitée par mes frottements contre Edward plutôt que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je passai ma main entre mes seins et je descendais vers mon ventre, puis mon pubis. Ma peau était lisse dû à mon épilation brésilienne. Je glissai ma main entre mes lèvres et touchai mon clitoris. Je me cambrai sous le plaisir. Je tirai sur mon autre téton et glissai mon doigt sur mon sexe en feu.

Je frottai ma main contre mon sexe et de l'autre main je pinçai mon clito.

- Oh Merde ! Edward !

Je frottai énergiquement mon clito et faisait des va et vient de plus en plus vite. Je sentais la sueur entre mes seins et l'air frais de la fenêtre venait sur mes tétons. Je sentais mon corps chauffer et mon souffle se bloquer.

Je tendis ma main sur le lit et attrapait le vibro. Je le passais directement contre mon clito et frottai. Je remonta mes jambes contre moi et les écartaient en grand. J'introduis le sextoy en moi et je sentis mes parois se contracter de plaisir.

- Ouiii Edwarrddd, murmurai-je.

Je faisais des va et vient de plus en plus rapide, tout en enfonçant le vibro toujours plus loin. Mon bassin se soulevait et suivait les mouvements de ma main. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Pendant mes va et vient, je frottai énergiquement mon clitoris, puis le pinçait. J'imaginai Edward sur moi, entrain de me pilonner énergiquement. Rien que cette pensée me fit venir. Mon sexe se contracta et je sentis coulée ma jouissance et me sentis partir.

- Oh ouuiiiii Edddwwwarrrdddd ! Criai-je doucement le souffle coupé en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Après avoir retrouvé mes esprits et mon souffle je partie reprendre une douche et rangeai mon jouet dans ma valise. Je retournai dans mon lit et dormit en pensant à Edward.

**Voilà j'avais prévu d'en faire un chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps avec mes cours car j'ai eu cette idée aujourd'hui. S'il vous plait laisser des reviews (smiley entrain de pleurer-lol). Bref donner moi votre avis sur le Lemon car ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Dite moi qu'elle suite vous envisagez, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire mais je verrai si je vais changer pour vos proposition.**

**Merci à bientôt pour l'autre et dernier chapitre.**

**Bsx love Rob. Bientôt Twilight Breaking Dawn part 2 ouiiiiii !**


	2. désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonjour désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je l'ai déjà commencé mais je le modifie en mettant les idées que certaines m'ont données. Je pense que je l'aurai terminé pour le weekend qui est le dernier jour de cours pour moi. Oui enfin (lol), les vacances.**

**Je voulais savoir si ça intéresse quelqu'un de devenir ma bêta. Si oui, répondez moi avant jeudi, laissait moi une review ou voici mon adresse e-mail.**

** .ali **

**Et je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu le début de mon OS et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Et aussi ceux qui m'ont donné des conseils, et même si ceux qui ont donné des commentaires négatifs car ils ont eu l'honnêteté de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment. Même j'étais découragée au début****. **

**Je remercie :**

**Julie**

**Emilie**

**Maugrei**

**Beatrice**

**zazouisa01**

**Isabella-Edward-SC**

**fraisee42**

**Pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé et réchauffé le coeur.**

**Bisou à bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je suis désolée mais moi et mon adorable Bêta ****zazouisa01**** ont a eu des problèmes pour corriger. Donc désolé mais je vous assure j'avais fini à temps. Bref je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous allez aimer. Merci encore à ****zazouisa0****1.**

PDV Bella

Ce week-end était comment dire, bizarre. On s'était bien amusé et Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me taquiner. Tout le monde était normal sauf Edward. Il ne me parlait pas et me regardait bizarrement depuis la soirée en boîte. J'étais un peu déçu par son comportement. Bon d'accord, c'est mon prof, Mais ce n'était qu'une danse, un peu provocante ok, très provocante même! Mais pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

Je n'arrive même pas à me mentir. Bien sûr que je comprenais son comportement mais j'étais triste. Bref, mes parents m'avaient appelé pour savoir si tout allait bien chez Alice.

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi et on a cours. Je me lève et pars me doucher. Je décidai de mettre une jupe noire et un haut beige avec des compensés. Je me maquillai légèrement et attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je descendis et je trouvai Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, leur dis-je.

- Bella j'adore ta jupe, me dit Rosalie.

- Merci c'est un cadeau d'Alice, comme d'habitude.

- ouua mais évite de te pencher, dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire avec Rose.

- Jazz as-tu bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui mais Alice m'a réveillé vers 6h car elle avait oubliée de choisir ses habits hier soir.

- Désolée.

Puis Alice descendis.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement fière de toi, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Alice ?

- Tu appliques mes conseils, l'élève a presque dépassée le maître.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être y aller, dit Jasper.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Edward.

Nous nous levâmes tous puis sortîmes.

- Bon Bella tu vas avec Edward, dit Alice.

- Quoi ? Dîmes Edward et moi ensemble.

- Oui car Rose et Emmett vont à Seattle, et j'ai un truc important à dire à Jasper.

- Je prendrai ma voiture, dis-je.

Alice lança un regard noir à Edward.

- Non c'est bon je t'emmène Bella, dit-il.

- Ok, dis-je.

Une partie de moi était contente et remerciait Alice mais une autre me dit qu'il avait accepté car Alice l'avait forcé.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Edward mit Clair de lune de Debussy. Je le regardai avec des coups d'œil. Il serrait ses mains sur le volant. On voyait ses mains blanchir. Et j'imaginai ses longs et parfaits doigts sur moi. Merde ! Je serai mes jambes et respirai longuement. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, la voiture avait son odeur. Et elle ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir pour lui. Je tournai la tête et je remarquai qu'il me regardait discrètement enfin, il essayait. Son regard alla vers mes cuisses à moitié dénudées. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il remonta la tête vers moi et tourna rapidement sa tête vers la route.

Le trajet me paraissait bien long maintenant. Arrivé devant le lycée, je descendis et rejoignis Angela et Alice.

- Coucou Angie, dis-je en lui faisant la bise. Ben.

- Coucou Bells, disent-ils tous les deux

- Je vous laisse entres filles, dit Ben avant d'embrasser Angela et de partir.

- Ok Alice m'a dit que toi et Edward aviez dansés en boîte.

Je lançai un regard noir à Alice. Et elle me sourit en retour.

- Oui mais rien ne s'est passé, dis-je avec une pointe de déception.

- We, si le DJ n'avait pas changé de chanson. Angie, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient faire l'amour sur la piste, dit Alice toute excitée.

- Arrête c'est même pas vrai.

Bien que ça ne m'aurai pas dérangé.

- Si, même Emmett avait l'air gêné.

Angela me regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- Arrrgggg ! Dis-je en partant.

J'entendais ces traîtresses rirent en me suivant. Nous entrâmes dans la classe de Français. Le prof arriva enfin.

- Bonjour tout le monde, nous avons un nouvel élève et j'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui, dit-il. Tient Matt asseyez-vous à côté de Mademoiselle Swan au premier rang.

- Bien, dit-il.

Je levai ma tête et waouh ! Non ne vous trompez pas, j'aime toujours Edward mais ce mec était une bombe. Il avait des yeux bleus et un sourire craquant, avec un air tout timide un peu. Il était grand et avait l'air d'aimer pratiquer du sport. Il avait les cheveux entre blond et châtains. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt et une veste.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Matthew Taner mais appel moi Matt, dit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

- Euh je… Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, dis-je.

Pendant le cours on apprenait à se connaitre il aimait le même groupe de rock que moi : Muse. Il était très drôle d'ailleurs j'ai failli me faire sortir du cours.

- Matt mes meilleures amies Alice et Angéla, dis-je.

- Enchanté les filles, dit-il toujours avec son sourire.

Les filles le regardèrent de la tête au pied.

-Nous aussi, disent-elles.

Je lui passai les cours qu'il avait ratés et lui montra le lycée. Au déjeuner je partie rejoindre les autres et je proposai à Matt de venir avec nous. Comme Alice voulait qu'on mange avec Edward on allait toujours dans un restaurant. Je montai avec Matt sur sa moto jusqu'au Grill. Arrivé, je vis les autres. Je vis Edward discuter avec Alice puis lever la tête. Il regarda Matt et fronça les sourcils.

- Oh vous voilà, dit Alice.

- Ok tout le monde voici Matt. Matt voici Ben, le petit ami d'Angie, Jasper celui d'Alice, Edward le frère d'Alice et aussi notre professeur de Maths, dis-je.

- Ravi tout le monde, dit-il en faisant une poignée de main aux garçons.

- De même, disent-ils.

-tu fais de la moto? dit Jazz

- Oui depuis 3 ans. C'est une Austin, dit-il.

- Waouh tu me la prêteras un jour, dit Ben.

- Bien sûr.

J'étais contente que les garçons l'acceptent. Par contre Edward ne dit rien. Il regardait ma cuisse ou se trouvait la main de Matt et la mienne. J'étais heureuse de le voir jaloux enfin, j'espérais. Nous passâmes un bon déjeuner! Mais peut-être pas pour Edward.

- Dit.. toi et Edward ? Me demanda Matt à l'oreille.

Je regardai Edward.

- Non ?!

- Bon je vais y aller, dit-il sèchement en s'en allant après avoir payé pour nous tous, ce qui était gentil.

Les garçons soupirèrent et les filles souriaient. Matt me raccompagna au lycée.

- Pourquoi tu m'as parlé d'Edward ?

- Car vous êtes ensemble ! Non ?

- Non.

- Et bien, pourquoi vu que vous le voulez tous les deux ? Bon je t'avoue que je ne te croyais pas être ce genre de fille qui sort avec son prof mais, je pense que c'est plus que ça. Mais j'aime en toi cette anormalité et personnalité, elle a l'air très marrante.

- Comment ça vu que nous le voulons tous les deux ?

- Arrête Bella ça se voit à des kilomètres, dit-il.

- N'importe quoi. Ok moi je l'aime mais lui non il me considère juste comme sa sœur.

- Arrête, on aurait dit qu'il allait me tuer et danser autour de mon corps après. Ok je délire mais c'est vrai.

- Non.

- Waouh vous êtes tous les deux inconscients. Et puis vous êtes tous les deux magnifiques.

J'arquai un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Non je ne suis pas gay mais je sais reconnaître quand un mec est beau.

J'éclatai de rire. On était maintenant devant notre dernier cours, Mathématique.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te le prouve, dit-il en se collant de plus contre moi.

Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge. Il avait une main au-dessus de ma tête et l'autre prêt de ma hanche. J'avalai ma salive bruyamment. Il me sourit.

- Regard, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne comprenais pas sa phrase. Mais ses lèvres étaient douces. Il bougea lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes et je suivis le mouvement. En me rapprochant de lui, mes bras autour de son cou. Je savais que c'était mal mais pour une fois qu'un garçon était intéressé par moi. J'étais sûr qu'avec Edward cela aurait été mieux. Me rendant compte que je pensais surtout à Edward pendant le baisé, j'allai repousser Matt, quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge.

- Bon ça suffit rentrer dans la classe, dit la voix d'Edward.

Nous nous décollâmes. Matt me prit la main et m'entraîna avec lui. J'eus juste le temps de voir le regard d'Edward. Il me transperça le cœur. Il y avait un mélange de colère, déception, d'amertume de rancœur. Je me laissai guider.

- Tu vois ! me dit Matt.

- Quoi ?

- Mince t'es aveugle. Il était raide de jalousie, dit-il.

- Peut-être.

- Merde je ne peux rien faire. Je désespère.

Je le regardai méchamment. Et il rit.

- Bon monsieur Taner et mademoiselle Swan, pourrait-on passer au cours, dit Edward en criant.

Tout le monde nous regarda. Je commençai à me dire qu'Alice, et Matt avaient raison. Matt me fit un clin d'œil et il me prit la main.

- Bon ma dernière tentative. Glousse, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Glousse !

Je me mis à glousser, je me trouvai idiote. Edward se tourna vers nous et regarda la classe. Les autres aussi parlaient. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Bon, contrôle pour tout le monde ! Cria Edward.

Tous les autres protestèrent.

- Et dépêchez-vous sinon je vous donne un exposer à préparer.

Nous sortîmes tous une feuille. J'étais sur le cul. Edward était alors vraiment jaloux de Matt. Waouh mon cœur se gonflait de joie. Je souriais malgré moi.

- Enfin, dit Matt.

Je fis les exercices et partie donner ma feuille. Il ne me regarda même pas. Il restait encore 5 min avant la sonnerie. Je décidai de tenter quelque chose avec Edward. Mais j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'Alice, et Angéla. Après la sonnerie, nous sortîmes.

- Bon tu as gagné, dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-il.

Nous rejoignîmes les filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Angie.

- Et bien, Bella accepte enfin qu'Edward est aussi attiré par elle, dit Matt.

- Non ! Cria Alice.

- Si, bref il m'a fallu beaucoup d'effort pour la convaincre.

- Et bien je te félicite, dit Angéla.

- Et juste pour préciser, car Bella elle la cru, je ne suis pas gay.

- Ok.

- Bref, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider les filles, dis-je.

- Bien sûr, disent-elles.

- Bon je vous laisse les filles, dit Matt.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Nous partîmes chez Alice avec Angéla. C'est Angie qui nous emmena car c'était Jasper qui avait emmené Alice ce matin et les filles voulaient qu'on commence à parler du plan dans la voiture. Bien sûr, nous prévînmes Edward que je n'allais pas avec lui.

Arrivé nous montâmes dans la chambre d'Alice.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Angéla.

- Premièrement, Angie avertis tes parents que tu dors ici. Puis on va faire du shopping, ensuite on revient ici et on prépare le plan, dit Alice.

- Ok, dîmes-t-on.

Angéla appela ses parents qui acceptèrent qu'elle dorme chez Alice.

- Edward tu pourrais venir avec nous s'il te plaît ? Demanda Alice.

Je ne comprenais rien.

- Alice je suis fatigué, dit-il.

- Edward on va avoir des tonnes de paquets à porter et on a besoins de toi, dit-elle en lui faisant une moue.

- Non pas cette moue, dit-il. Ok je me change et j'arrive allez dans la voiture.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et attendîmes Edward.

- Pourquoi tu lui as proposé de venir Alice ? Lui demandai-je.

- Tu verras, dit-elle.

Edward arriva et nous partîmes au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Nous partîmes d'abord dans un magasin de chaussures.

- Alice c'est trop haut, dis-je.

- Allez Bells, elles sont en soldes et sont super sexy, dit-elle.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alice, dit Angie.

- Ok mais juste celle-là ?

- Ok si tu veux, dit-elle.

Edward m'aida à porter les sacs. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Puis nous allâmes chez H&M. Nous continuâmes sur les vêtements dans 4 magasins. Avec tous les paquets qu'on avait, Edward avait décidé de partir laisser les sacs dans la voiture.

- Bon notre dernier magasin Victoria Secret, dit Alice.

- Ouiiiii, dit Angéla.

Je me laissai tirer par ses deux folles.

- Tient un tanga bleu, il t'ira super bien, dit Alice.

Elle me prit des strings, tanga en ensemble.

- Voilà maintenant vas-y ! dit Angéla en me poussant dans la cabine.

Oh et puis zut. Il fallait que je fasse vite avant qu'Edward ne revienne. Je mis le tanga bleu mais le haut ne me passer pas.

- Alice !

- Oui !

- Le haut est trop petit, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Mais le soir tu vas chez un plasticien et tu les gonfles ou quoi !

- Bref il me faut un 95C.

- La vache Bells, dit Angie. Je te déteste.

- Eh !

- Tient la montgolfière, dit Alice et me tendant le haut.

Je le mis et me regardai. C'était plutôt pas mal.

- T'as fini ? Me demanda Angie.

- Oui c'est bon je le prends, lui répondis-je.

- Et bien sors pour qu'on puisse regarder, dit Alice.

Je sortie donc, heureusement pour moi Edward n'était pas encore venu.

- Waouh ! Ta raison tu peux le prendre, dit Alice en me faisant un cli d'œil.

Le garçon qui travaille est venu nous voir. Bizarrement il ne me fit pas de clin d'œil.

- Il est gay, me dit Angéla.

- Oh !

- Il vous va très bien, me dit-il.

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Bien sûr malchanceuse comme je suis Edward arriva à cet instant.

- Alice ?!

Il regarda mes seins, puis descendis progressivement, et revint vers mon visage. Il déglutit, je riais intérieurement mais extérieurement je rougissais comme une tomate.

- Je…euh…

- Oui Edward, dit Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien… Euh…

- Tu ne trouves pas que Bella est sexy dedans, dit Angie.

Je regardai Angéla choquée, de l'avoir entendu dire ça devant Edward.

- Si sexy même…

Je suis sûr que mon visage montra vraiment ma surprise.

- Bon Bells, Angie a besoin de moi, dit Alice.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour…

- Demande à Tyler, à moins qu'Edward se propose, dit-elle en arquant le sourcil.

Et elles partirent, en me laissant toute seule en sous-vêtement avec lui. Merde mon fantasme !

- Ce n'est pas la peine je vais demander à Tyler, dis-je.

- Qui est Tyler ? Sa voix marquait l'irritation.

- Un des employés du magasin, dis-je.

- Non c'est bon je vais le faire, dit-il.

- Ok, il faut que je te montre mes tenues, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en respirant bruyamment.

Je rentrai dans la cabine et mis ma main sur mon cœur. J'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans mon sac.

« Mets le corset noir rouge avec le shorty et les jarretelles qui vont avec.

Bonne chance. Bsx Angie et Alice.

PS : Tyler aussi te le souhaite. ) »

Ok, tu peux le faire Bella, un peu de courage.

- Bella ? M'appela Edward.

- Oui ?

- Sa va ? Car je ne t'entendais pas, dit-il.

- Oui j'arrive.

- D'accord.

Je l'entendis repartir s'asseoir. Je mis donc la dite tenue. Je tremblai de peur. Après tout le seul risque c'est qu'Edward n'aime pas ou qu'il me saute dessus. Putain oui j'aimerais qu'il me saute dessus. Alors vas-y Bells.

Je sortie donc, et Edward était assis et regardait à travers la vitrine.

- Humm, dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

- Merde, dit-il.

- Tu n'aimes pas, dis-je en faisant une moue.

Vas-y Bella tu es sur la bonne voie.

Il regarda encore ma poitrine, descendit lentement vers mon shorty presque transparent. Il avait les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes. Il se tortilla même sur la chaise. Je lui fis un sourire.

- Je conclu que tu n'aimes pas, dis-je faussement énervée.

- Non Bella c'est…. Très… Beau

- Beau ?

- Weh c'est sexy.

- Merci.

Je vis Alice tout au fond du magasin, entrain de rigoler avec Angie, et Tyler. Ils levèrent leurs pouces. Puis Tyler se pencha. Je le regardai bizarrement. Puis Alice me désigna et se pencha aussi. Elle voulait que je me penche ! Bon quand il faut aller.

- Edward tu peux m'm'aider à enlever les fils s'il te plait ?

- Oui, dit-il et il se leva.

- attends mon téléphone vibre, dis-je.

Et je me penchai et je pris.

- Oh putain, l'entendis-je gémir.

Oh oui oh putain, l'entendre gémir me rendais toute chose. Je fis semblant de regarder mes messages.

- C'est bon, dis-je.

- Ok dit-il.

Je le poussai dans la cabine avec moi. Il me regarda surpris. Et je me retournai. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et descendis lentement vers le corsage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon corps. Je frissonnai de plaisir.

Il défit les nœuds. Puis je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, je sentais sa respiration saccadée sur ma nuque et cheveux. Je recula donc vers lui et ma colla à lui. Ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches. Et comme possédée, je me mis à balancer mes hanches contre lui. Je sentis son sexe gonflé contre mes reins. Incapable de résister je gémis. Je le sentis trembler contre moi. Je pris alors sa main droite dans la mienne, et la posé sur bon vas ventre, tout en bougeant mes hanches.

Merde j'avais vraiment besoin de me frotter à quelque chose. Il aurait pu me prendre ici je m'en foutais, même si Alice était de l'autre côté. Edward mit son visage contre cou. Je regardai devant moi et je remarquai que le miroir était devant nous. Edward regarda notre reflet. Ne pouvant plus je mis ma main derrière sa nuque. Il avala bruyamment. J'étais en train de ruiner ce shorty vu tous les fluides qui sortaient de moi.

Les mains d'Edward remontèrent vers mon buste. Il me regarda à travers le miroir. Et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Ses mains froides taquinèrent les pointes de mes seins, qui pointèrent vers lui. Je sentis Edward se frotter contre moi et je fis la même chose. J'arquai mon dos de plaisir. Je tournai légèrement ma tête et me penchai vers ses lèvres. Je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes et il suivit le mouvement. Elles étaient tellement douces. Mais ou moment où j'allai me tourner. Il se sépara de moi. Edward me regarda et sorti de la cabine.

J'avais le souffle court et je sentais les larmes tombées. Puis je m'habillai et Alice et Angie entrèrent.

- Alors ? Disent-elles avant de se figer en me regardant.

- Bells ? Dit Angie.

- J'arrête j'en ai marre, dis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Alice.

- Et bien on s'est tripotés, et embrassés puis il est parti, dis-je en sanglotant.

- Quoi ? Crièrent-elles.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! dit Alice.

- J'arrête et c'est tout, dis-je.

- Non peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le faire dans une cabine ? Dit Angie.

- Ecoute Bells, je pense que vu ce que tu m'as raconté, il est très attiré par toi c'est juste que Edward devait alors se faire la morale.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je.

- Bella je pense qu'Alice à raison. C'est vrai Edward est gentil, attentionné, un gentleman mais quand il fait quelque chose qui est inappropriée ou illégal il se sent mal.

- Humm, grognai-je.

- Angéla a raison. Edward doit être terrifié par ses sentiments, cette attirance pour toi. Surtout qu'il te connait depuis que tu es petite. Il t'a vu nu quand tu avais 4 ans et maintenant tu as un 95C et il est attiré par toi. Je pense que tu devrais continuer et lui montrer que tu l'aimes et que tu es aussi attirée par lui, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais plus les filles.

- Ecoute on ne va pas te forcer. Mais si ça ne marche vraiment pas au moins tu auras essayée, dit Angie.

- Oui, déclara Alice.

- Ok une dernière fois, dis-je pas très sûr.

Puis elles m'aidèrent à me réarranger. En sortant Tyler me prit dans ses bras. Puis nous payâmes et partîmes rejoindre Edward dans la voiture. Il avait sa tête sur le volant et soupirait. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se releva. Je montai derrière avec Alice. Edward me regarda à travers le rétroviseur. Mais je tournai la tête. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Bella tu vas aller à la fête alors ? Me demanda Angéla.

- La quelle ?

- Celle de Tyler, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- Je pense que tu devrais y allez il a complètement flashé sur toi, insista Alice.

- Oui d'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi dans la cabine ? Demanda Angie.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et la voiture tourna vers la droite avant de revenir sur la route. Edward me regardait toujours sur le retro.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Ah bon alors pourquoi tu étais dans les bras de Tyler, dit Alice.

On entendait les doigts d'Edward taper le volant de colère et nervosité.

- Oh ça ! Je ne me sentais pas bien après qu'Edward soit parti alors, il m'a réconforté, dis-je.

Les yeux d'Edward exprimaient de la tristesse, puis il détourna sa tête. Le reste du trajet se passa silencieusement et calmement. Arrivé chez les Cullen, Edward nous aida à porter tous les sacs jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Je me sentais maintenant mal pour lui. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien.

Je rangeai mes habits dans le dressing d'Alice en attendant. Pendant qu'Alice et Angéla cherchaient un plan pour séduire et faire craquer Edward Cullen. Bien que ça fasse un peu bizarre vu qu'Alice était sa sœur. Après nous mîmes nos pyjamas.

- Bon voici le plan, dit Alice.

Elle se leva et prit un sac plastifié pour habits.

- Ce sont tes habits pour demain, m'expliqua Angéla.

- Oui Alors c'est une jupe mi-cuisse rouge, avec une chemise blanche et une jolie veste en cuir noir. Tu mettras des talons t'inquiète, elles ne font que 6 cm. Puis comme sous-vêtements, le nouveau tanga blanc avec les soutient gorge à sortie blanc avec un peu de bleu. Ils sont en dentelles ce qui est plus sexy. Et pour finir une jarretelle. T'inquiète vu que ta jupe arrive mi-cuisse, on pensera que c'est un collant. Et le maquillage c'est moi qui s'en occupe demain matin, expliqua Alice.

- D'accord, soufflai-je.

Après avoir tous rangés, nous partîmes dormir.

Le matin, je me levai tôt comme d'habitude. Je mis une robe de chambre pour cacher ma nuisette et je descendis en bas. Je fis le petit déjeuner. Je fis des pancakes, du café, je sortis du jus, du lait, des céréales et des brioches. Je mis la table. Je m'assis et commençai à prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Quand Edward descendis déjà prêt. Je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était 6h30. Il avait mis un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu, et il avait retroussé les manches. Edward était comme tous les jours magnifiques. Quand il me vit il s'arrêta.

- Bonjour, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour, me répondit-il en me regardant me lever.

J'allai vers lui et lui fis la bise sur la joue.

- Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Euh des pancakes ? Dit-il.

- Ok.

Alors je lui servis les pancakes, un café et un jus d'orange. Il avait un air surpris sur le visage mais il me souriait. Puis il commença à manger.

- En fait on part avec Angéla donc pas la peine de nous attendre, dis-je à Edward.

- Ok merci de m'avoir prévenu, dit-il.

- Tu permets que je fasse quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui.

Je me levai et allai vers lui. Je lui déboutonnai un bouton.

- Voilà commença c'est mieux.

- merci, dit-il en me souriant et en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Je montai et trouvai les filles déjà prêtes. Je partie me doucher. Puis je m'habillai et Alice me maquilla. Il était 7h30 et nous décidâmes de partir au lycée. Arrivé, je remarqua Matt contre sa moto. Nous allâmes vers lui. Il fit la bise aux filles.

- Bella tu es sexy, dit-il.

- Merci Matt.

- J'imagine que c'est pour Edward, dit-il.

- Oui on a mit un plan : séduire et faire craquer Edward, dit Angie après avoir embrassé Ben.

Il nous salua.

- Ok, dit Matt.

- En tous cas, s'il ne craque pas, je commencerai à me demander s'il n'est pas gay. Et Bella je serai là pour t'enlever ta frustration, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je note ça, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

- Fais ça et Edward te prendra comme une bête, dit-il.

- D'accord.

- Bon Bella pour ne pas gâcher là surprise, tu déjeuneras avec Matt et pas avec moi et Ed, dit Alice.

- Ok, dis-je résignée.

Nous partîmes donc en cours. Ce qui était barbant, j'avais tellement hâte de LE voir. Quelques garçons m'abordèrent mais Matt les faisait tous fuir. Est-ce que je vous avais dit que je l'aimais bien ce gars ? Non, alors oui. Après on est allé à la cafète. Après le déjeuner je partie me maquillai dans les toilettes et je pris un bonbon à la menthe, qu'Alice avait mis dans mon sac. D'ailleurs celle-ci me rejoignit dans les toilettes.

- Bon voilà le rapport, Edward était surpris et ma posé des questions sur ta vie amoureuse qui est bien. Je pense qu'il commence à oublier sa raison. Et tu pars avec lui cet aprèm, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Vu que c'est lui ton dernier cours alors je lui ai dit que c'était lui qui te raccompagne chez nous. Et je ne serai pas là, continua-t-elle.

- Tu seras où ?

- Premièrement si le plan marche et je sais que ce sera le cas, je ne veux pas être là à vous entendre faire l'amour. Puis deuxièmement, Jazz me manque donc il vient me chercher après les cours on va à Seattle voir Emmett et Rose. D'ailleurs, ces derniers te souhaitent bonne chance.

- Waouh ! Euh merci, dis-je.

- De rien ma belle, mais je veux à mon retour un rapport détaillé, dit-elle après m'avoir pris dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr, lui dis-je.

Puis je continuai d'aller en cours. J'attendais avec impatience le dernier cours. Matt avait presque marre de moi. Enfin l'heure de mon dernier cours arriva. J'entrai la première dans la classe. Edward était sur son bureau. Il leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Je lui fis un sourire. Puis il secoua la tête. Matt alla se mettre à côté d'une fille : Ashley. Elle était discrète et gentille. Je l'en remerciais avec un hochement de tête qu'il me rendit. Edward rendit nos contrôles.

J'avais eu 19/20. J'étais assez surprise vu comment je n'avais pas arrêté de fantasmer sur lui.

- Bon c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça. Mais vu que pour certain les notes sont catastrophiques, j'annule toutes celles en dessous de 14, dit-il.

Les autres s'exclamaient de joie et remerciaient Edward. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Puis il nous donna des exercices à faire. Je fis les exercices et j'étais la seule à avoir fini.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Dis-je.

- Oui Mademoiselle Swan.

- Pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et vint vers moi.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- je n'ai pas compris, j'ai eu juste ici et vous m'avez mit faux, dis-je.

Il se pencha sur la feuille. Et merde ! Il avait son torse contre mon dos et regarda au-dessus de mon épaule.

- Oui tu as raison, dit-il.

Il me mit donc un 20. Il voulait se lever mais je pris sa main et la mise sur ma cuisse. Je sentis son souffle frais sur mes cheveux. Vu que j'étais tout au fond, je pouvais regarder toute la classe, qui était concentré sur les exercices. Je glissai ma main gauche vers la fermeture de son pantalon.

- Bella, susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Oui Edward, murmurai-je.

Je fis un mouvement de va et vient contre sa verge qui commençai à grossir.

- Arrête sinon je ne pourrai pas retourner à mon bureau, dit-il en serrant les dents.

Il se leva et parti à son bureau. Il me regarda. Je pris mon stylo et le mis entre mes lèvres et fis des vas et vient, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, et il gigotait sur sa chaise. Puis je me mis croiser et décroiser les jambes. Même de loin je le voyais déglutir. Et on entendit la sonnerie. Je vis Matt partir en me faisant un clin d'œil, et vu que c'était le dernier, il ferma la porte.

Je rangeai mes affaires et allai vers Edward. Celui-ci regardait mes cuisses pendant que je marchai. Je fis le tour de sa table. Il me suivait du regard. Je me mis face à lui, puis je pris les rebords de ma jupe et le montai un peu. Je voyais ses mains serrer les accoudoirs de la chaise. Puis je me mis califourchon sur lui. Les bras autour de sa nuque.

- Bella, dit-il.

- Oui Edward, dis-je en le regardant.

- Ce n'est pas bien.

- Et alors.

- Je suis ton professeur.

- Tu es le frère de ma meilleure amie. Et on en a envie tous les deux.

- tu en as envie ?

- Edward quand j'ai eu 13 ans j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Puis il y a eu Tanya et je crevais de jalousie. Et après tu t'éloignais de moi. Quand tu es revenue tous mes sentiments que j'avais eu pour toi étaient aussi venus. Tu te rends compte que j'ai donné ma virginité à Jacob car j'étais trop frustrée. Que je me suis acheté des sextoys et je ne compte même pas les strings que j'ai ruiné à cause de toi, lui dis-je.

Il avala bruyamment sa salive. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et cette fois il y répondit. Enfin je goutai à ses lèvres sans qu'il pense à sa moralité. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de menthe. J'embrassai son cou, puis mordillai le lobe de son oreille. Il gémit puis empoigna mes fesses et me colla à son sexe. Là, c'était moi qui gémis. Edward lécha le contour de mes lèvres et je goutai avec plaisir sa langue.

Nos langues jouaient un ballet endiablé. Il me souleva et me posa sur la table. Il était entre mes jambes. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Mes mains dans ses cheveux descendirent vers son cou. Il frissonna. Puis vers son magnifique torse musclé. Edward grogna. Je fis tombée sa chemise. Edward embrassa mon cou et m'enleva aussi ma veste, puis ma chemise.

- Edward, gémis-je.

- Oui mon ange ? dit-il contre ma peau.

- Plus.

Il me sourit et je le rendis. Il regarda mon soutif et fis les contours de ses doigts. Je me cambrai et frissonnai de plaisir. Edward enleva enfin mon soutif. Puis le jeta dans la pièce. Il toucha mes seins, puis pinça mes tétons.

- Oh Edward !

Je me tortillai contre lui pour en avoir plus. Il déposa sa bouche sur mon sein droit et le suça. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Edward était sur moi et j'avais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il suça mon autre sein. Mais j'avais besoin de plus. Je tirai Edward vers moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

J'inversai les rôles en plaquant Edward contre la table. Il avait l'air surpris. J'embrassai chaque parcelle de son torse. Arrivé à son nombril, je sorti ma langue et traçai une ligne jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Je défis sa boucle de ceinture et commençai à baisser son pantalon. Il se redressa et me regarda. Je lui enlevai ses chaussures. Puis Je fis descendre entièrement son pantalon et son boxer.

Il était juste magnifique encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Long, dur large. J'avais hâte de l'avoir en moi. Je le touchai doucement et Edward trembla. Je levai la tête et le regarda. Je le pris dans ma bouche.

- Oh mon dieu Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée, dit-il difficilement.

Je continuai de le prendre lentement. J'essayai de le prendre entièrement. Quand il buta au fond de ma gorge, je sentis mon tanga se mouiller. Il était tellement bon.

- Putain Bella !

Je fis des va et vient lent. Il avait l'air de vouloir plus. Je pris sa main et la mise sur ma tête pour lui dire de me guider s'il veut. Il serra mes cheveux et augmenta mes va et vient. Il grogna de plaisir et je voulais frotter mes jambes entre elles. Je le sorti puis je suçai juste son gland. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Sentant un peu de liquide sortir, et le repris entièrement et fis des va et vient rapide.

Oh ouiiiiii

Je laissai mes dents sur lui, le mordiller même un peu. Il tapa son autre main sur la table. J'avais tellement envie et savoir quel goût il avait. Je me mis à masser ses boules en même temps.

Merde Bella stop… Je v..vaiis venir.

Quoi ? Arrêté ? Hors de question. J'allai de plus en plus vite et regardai Edward. Il transpirait. Son visage était encore plus magnifique. En le regardant dans les yeux, je me mis à me caressai les seins. Edward gémit en me voyant faire. Je le mordille et il vient enfin.

- Bbbeelllaaaaa ! Cria-t-il.

Il était superbe. Edward dans l'extase était le plus beau tableau que je n'ai jamais vu. J'avalai sa délicieuse semence. Il avait presque un goût sucré. Je le nettoyai entièrement puis je me relevai. Il était à bout de souffle. Puis il m'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, dit-il.

Je lui souris. Edward me reposa sur la table.

- A mon tour.

Il regarda ma jupe, puis la retroussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble plus à une ceinture sur ma taille. Il m'écarta les jambes brutalement et je gémis. Il me regarda puis caressa mes jambes, mes cuisses tout en évitant mon sexe. Je me tortillai sur la table.

- Edward.

- Oui ? Dit moi ce que tu veux.

Trop impatiente je baissai mes mains et enlevai mon tanga. Edward déglutit. Il remonta vers mon pubis et je poussai mon bassin contre sa main. Je pouvais voir sa verge grossir et je la voulais tellement en moi. Après toutes ces années de frustrations. Ses mains sur mes cuisses descendirent jusqu'à l'ouverture de mon sexe et il fit des va et vient sans me pénétrer, Putain c'était tellement bon, que j'avais la bouche ouverte, le dos cambré, et mes mains s'accrochaient à la table Puis Edward enfonça un doigt en moi et je criai de plaisir Je sentais déjà mes parois trembler

Son doigt dans mon sexe sorti, et je gémis. Puis il prit mon clitoris de ses deux doigts et le pinça. J'avais le souffle coupé. Son autre main alla vers mes seins puis, il tira mes pointes presque à m'en faire mal. Mais je ressentais encore plus de désir. Vu comment je dégoulinais j'étais sûr qu'il en avait sur sa table.

- Ouuuiii Edwarrddd !

- Putain t'es tellement belle comme ça.

Il vint embrasser mon ventre et descendis sur mon clitoris qu'il lécha. Merde ! C'était super bon. Je baissai mon regard vers lui et la vision aurait pu me faire venir tout de suite. Sa langue humide tournait autour, puis sur mon clito. Il introduit 3 doigts en moi.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Tu aimes ?

- HUmmm…..Ooouuuuiiii….

Il courba ses doigts en moi et mordilla mon clitoris. Sentant que j'allais bientôt venir, il s'arrêta. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux et le rapprocha de mon sexe. Il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses et les écarta encore plus grand. Avec ses doigts il ouvrit mon sexe puis introduit sa langue. Sentir sa langue à cet endroit me fit frissonner. Je pouvais sentir sa langue partout. Je bougeai mon bassin en même temps que ses va et vient.

- Touche-toi, gémit-il contre mon sexe.

Je sentis des vibrations partout dans mon corps. Trop excitée je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Je pris mes seins dans mes mains. Et les caressaient en le regardant. Edward décida d'aller de plus en plus vite, et je pinçai mes tétons gonflés de plaisir. Sentant mon orgasme venir Edward poussant sa langue plus profondément. Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne et la posa sur mon clito. Tout en continuant ses va et vient, je pinçai mon téton gauche et le tirai, et avec Edward nous pinçâmes tous les deux mon clito. Je sentis mes parois serrer sur sa langue.

- Oh mon dieu…Ooouiiiii… Edddwwwarddd !

Edward continua de me laper tout en gémissant sur mon sexe. J'avais la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. Quand il eut fini il vint m'embrasser. J'acceptai sa langue avec plaisir et je me goutai à travers lui. Ce n'était pas du tout désagréable.

- Edward j'en peux plus prend moi, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

- Merde Bella tu vas me rendre fou, grogna-t-il.

Edward se plaça correctement entre mes jambes. Il tenait mes cuisses et me regarda. Je mordillai ma lèvre pour l'inciter à continuer. Il me tint, puis me pénétra avec son magnifique et délicieux membre. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'écartelait, il était si gros. Je me sentis remplie et comblée. Edward me regardait et il suait.

- Belllaaa tu es si serrée.

- Je te sens si bien. Continue.

Lorsqu'il commença à faire des va et vient, nous avons tous les deux gémis de plaisir. On entendait nos peaux claquer. Oh fuck. Edward était très doué comme je l'imaginai même mieux. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, tout en augmentant la cadence. Je criai, me tortillai sous lui.

- Oh oui Edward !

- Bellla !

- Plus vite, plus fort, gémis-je.

Edward sorti et je gémis. Il me retourna sur ventre. J'avais les fesses et le sexe à l'air, ma poitrine était plaquée contre la table. Il me pénétra durement et je me cambrai encore plus, en gémissant. Il le sentait tellement bien dans cette position.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment t'es belle dans cette position.

- Oh je te sens tellement bien, gémis-je.

Edward augmenta ses va et vient et mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon corps suivait les mouvements du sien. Je n'arrêtai pas de gémir. Je me levai légèrement pour me soutenir avec mains. Edward caressa mes fesses que je poussai vers lui. Il les écarta, et je me sentis encore plus excitée.

- Plus fort Edward !

- Tu aimes ça quand je te prends sauvagement, dit-il en augmentant la cadence.

- Oh putain ouuuiiii …

- Vilaine fille, dit-il les dents serrées.

- Hummm….

Puis sans mit attendre Edward me fessa la fesse droite. Je sentis de petit picotement et gémis tout en tendant mes fesses vers lui pour qu'il recommence. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec plusieurs fessées mes fesses étaient rouges et je sentais que je ne pourrais plus tenir. Edward alors changea à chaque fois de direction. Et lorsqu'il trouva mon point G, j'hoquetai. Et il continuait toujours à stimuler mon point G tout en allant de plus en plus vite.

- Oh oui Edward.

- Merde t'es si bonne Bells…

Edward enroula sa main dans mes cheveux et me tira vers lui. Je me retrouvai cambrai contre lui, tous les deux en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Edward mit une de ses mains sur mon clitoris et l'autre, sur mon sein gauche. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se tendre et son sexe grossir en moi. Il pinça mon clito et mon sein en même temps, tout en stimulant une dernière fois mon point G. Je me resserra sur lui.

- Oh mon dieu Edddwwwardd !

- Belllla, cria-t-il.

Il jouit en moi tout en continuant des va et vient. Je sentais son sperme gicler en moi, ce qui me donna encore un mini orgasme. Après nous nous écroulâmes sur la table essoufflés. Edward caressa ma joue tournée vers lui. Je me retournai et l'embrassai.

- Waouh ! Dis-je.

- Pareil, dit-il difficilement.

Je me retournai sur le dos, et Edward mit son visage sur mes seins. Je mis ma main dans ses cheveux si soyeux. Sentir son souffle, sur mes seins, les fit pointer. Je le sentis sourire et embrasser mon sein gauche. Je nous relevé pour que je sois assis sur la table et lui debout. Nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

Je sentis mon cœur exploser de joie. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Edward me sourit et les balaya avec son pouce.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- On devrait rentrer avant de nous faire surprendre, dit Edward.

- Oui.

Nous nous habillâmes puis Edward ferma la salle et nous rentrâmes chez lui. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et au moment où j'allai vers la maison, Edward me retint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il me conduisit, vers un petit sentier. Nous marchâmes pendant 10 minutes. Puis nous arrivâmes devant une maison magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma maison, dit-il en me souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, vu qu'elle n'était pas finie, j'habitai chez mes parents. Et Esmé avant de partir m'a remit les clés.

- Elle est magnifique, dis-je.

- Vient, je vais te faire visiter.

Je le suivis. Tout était magnifique Esmé avait fait du très bon travail comme d'habitude. Il y avait un étage, avec 4 chambres et leurs salles de bain. Dressing, une Terrasse en haut et en bas. En bas le salon et la cuisine, une salle de jeux et une salle de musique.

- Elle est parfaite, dis-je.

- Non tu es parfaite, dit-il.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Je nous fis du thé et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

- Alors tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment tu avais découvert tes sentiments pour moi.

- Je devais avoir 18 ans, je trouvais cela étrange car tu n'avais que 14 ans et c'est là que j'ai décidé de partir à Londres. Je trouvais cela malsain, je te connaissais depuis que tu étais toute petite. Je me suis dit que c'était à cause des hormones. Puis lorsque je suis revenu pour tes 15 ans tu avais tellement grandit physiquement, que mes sentiments sont revenus. Alors que j'étais avec Tanya. Après, j'ai découvert par Alice que tu sortais avec Jacob et je crevais de jalousie et de colère envers moi pour être aussi égoïste. Lorsqu'on sortait tous ensembles et que je te voyais rire et l'embrasser, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi pour te laisser tranquille. Et j'ai rompu avec Tanya.

Un jour pendant que vous étiez dans la chambre, Alice et toi j'ai entendu votre conversation sur la perte de ta virginité, ton malaise. Je voulais sortir casser la gueule à Black et je regrettais que tu ne l'aies pas perdu avec moi. Puis, je suis parti pour la fac et j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'investissais dans mes études et au piano. Et cette année quand je suis revenu, j'avais peur de mes réactions avec toi. Et je t'ai vue au lycée tellement belle, désirable. Je me suis senti attiré physiquement même sexuellement par toi. Et c'était mal tu étais la meilleure amie de ma sœur et maintenant mon élève. Le soir de ton anniversaire, lorsque Rosalie t'a donnée cette lingerie j'étais terriblement excité, et en colère car je voulais que tu ne les porte juste pour moi et je savais que je rêvais. Dans cette boite, tu étais si sensuelle que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je bandais collé contre toi et tu répondais à mes avances j'étais surpris! C'est pour ça que je me suis décollé à toi.

Ensuite, plus tard après que je suis monté changer tes draps, dans ma chambre je me suis rappelé que j'avais oublié mon téléphone sur ta table. Je suis rentré et j'ai vu la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. J'entendais l'eau coulé, je savais que ce que je faisais était mal mais j'étais attiré. Je voyais que très faiblement ton corps mais je me sentais directement bander. Puis tu es sortie et j'avais les yeux rivés sur ton corps si sensuel. Mais je n'ai pas fait attention que tu venais vers moi. Paniqué que tu me surprennes, je me suis caché derrière les rideaux et priait que tu n'allumes pas la lumière. Ensuite je te regardais sortir ton sextoy de ta valise et là j'étais complètement excité. Je te regardais prendre du plaisir et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de te rejoindre. Mais j'avais peur de ta réaction, puis je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom et je sentis mon cœur gonfler de joie et je me suis mis à me caresser. Après je me suis sauvé lorsque t'es rentrée dans la salle de bain. J'étais chamboulé. Puis y'a eu Matt, Tyler, la cabine chez Victoria Secret. Mais je me disais que c'était mal et que peut être pour toi ce n'était que purement physique. Et Alice est venu me dire de me lancer et que si ça ne marche pas, au moins j'aurai essayé alors quand je t'ai vu cet après-midi si sexy et désirable en train de me faire de l'œil en classe je me suis lancé, dit-il.

- Waouh ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire les autres avaient raison on est tous les deux des idiots, dis-je.

- Oui, dit-il en me souriant.

Il se pencha vers moi et captura mes lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces et délicieuses. Sentant le désir monter, je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Edward mit ses mains sur mes fesses et me leva et m'emmena dans sa chambre à l'étage. Et nous fîmes l'amour lentement, passionnément et tendrement.

Le lendemain nous allâmes annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Rosalie et Emmett étaient là.

Quand nos parents revinrent, ils furent heureux pour nous, même si Charlie a menacé Edward de le traquer s'il osait me blesser. Et il accepta. Edward arrêta de travailler au lycée car c'était interdit. Et un producteur l'avait contacté pour produire la BO d'un film de vampire Twilight. Bref tout allait bien entre nous, Edward faisait le métier qu'il rêvait de faire et moi j'avais eu mon diplôme et j'étais avec l'homme de ma vie.

**Re-salut bon aujourd'hui à Nice Twilight breaking Dawn part 2 sort au cinéma je posterai après le film un petit com sur mon Facebook qui Namira Mohamed Ali pour ceux qui sont intéressés. Je vous dis déjà je ne dirais rien sur le contenu du film mais juste un petit commentaire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon OS, qui ont laissé des reviews. **

**Gros Bisou. **

**Merci à Z****azouisa01**


End file.
